The Heart Wants What It Wants
by RollinsHeelWife
Summary: Savannah Mills is a 29 year old RN living in Dallas Texas when she goes on vacation to sin city and wakes up married to a member of the Shield? Read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

As the Las Vegas sun peaked through the dark curtains of the hotel room. Savannah's eyes slowly opened as the sound of the busy day was just beginning. Feeling a arm wrapped tightly around her. She shot up. Well tried to as she laid back down moving one leg out of the bed then the other one as they touched the floor. Moving the arm over her head she slips landing her ass on the floor.

"Shit!" She softly whispered hearing movement from the bed as she shot up trying to keep still as the movement stopped. When she placed her hands on her chest, feeling her heart beating fast trying to keep her composure her bladder was telling a different story as she was trying to stand up but felt her legs were sore as hell. Going on her hands and knees crawling to the bathroom. She turned on the light that blinded the hell out of her..

"Damn it! She said as she covered her eyes. Her head was killing her to the point where she wished that she could pee in the dark. She rubbed her eyes as she finished up. Washing her hands she looked up at the big mirror when she seen her self..

"Oh my god! What the hell?!" She said as she washed the smeared mascara from her eyes and tried to brush her messy hair. Noticing she had a glmr kills shirt on. Which was making her think about that fine ass man she was talking to last night, while walking out of the bathroom.

"I wish I would have gotten that fine ass man's number last night. Shoot what was his name? Seth? Colby? I don't remember. He was hot as hell! Cute smile gorgeous brown eyes!" Savannah said to herself walking towards the bed wondering who the fuck was in that bed. Grabbing the sheets pulling them back to reveal a half naked man in her bed..

"What the fuck?!" She said quietly catching herself staring hard at him when she heard the door banging.

"Who the hell could it be this early in the morning!" She said going to the door and there stood Dean with a grin on his face..

"Well if it isn't the blushing bride."

"Huh?! What you talking about blue eyes?!" I'm not a bride, I'm not even engaged!"

"Sav or well Mrs. Rollins.. Where is the old ball and chain. And don't act like you don't remember last night! Let's see if I remember correctly.. "The best fucking night of your life?" Dean said trying to hold a laugh in..

"Wait before I start screaming at you where's your fine ass friend at?"

"Roman? Your husband wouldn't like that you were all about Rollins last night no I'm sorry your puppy last night!"

"No ass! Not lush haired man! The other one! The one with gorgeous eyes! Where's he at?!" Savannah said as her head started hurting again..

"You serious?! He's in your bed! Where else would he be? I mean you two sealed the deal last night! He is your husband after all!"

"Say what?! My husband?! That is not my husband!" She said pointing at the bed.

"Yea you and Rollins got married last night. I have photos and video to prove it!" Dean said laughing when she smacked him..

"Oh my god! I'm married!?" She screamed..

"Oh yeah sunshine you and him tied the knot see!" Dean said holding up the photo of the wedding from the night before..

"Oh my god aghhhhhahhhh!" Savannah yelled moving her hands up and down..

"Yeah you and Seth are well.. I should say again your Puppy because that's what you called him last night." Dean said

"No fucking way I'm married to puppy!" Savannah said covering her face..

"Do you want to see the video?!" Dean said as she yelled again..

"NO!" Her yelling that woke up the man in the bed as he turned to look at her and Dean revealing the half naked man was indeed Seth Rollins.

"Ughhha..." What the hell dude?" He said as he watched Dean and Savannah arguing..

"I don't know what to tell you sunshine but your southern ass is married!" Dean said showing her, her hand with the diamond and the band with it.. It was a pretty purplish rock that was sparkling in her eyes..

"Whoa! That's fucking huge ass ring!"

"Let me quote the groom ok.. "Only the best for my southern belle" Seth wouldn't settle for anything less" Dean said as he smirked as Savannah touched the ring when they both heard Seth...

"Good morning my darling wife." Seth said with the biggest grin as he stretched just right and she noticed the wedding band on his hand..

"So.. So it's true we got married last night?" Savannah said with hesitation.

"Oh yea we did and we had one hell of a honeymoon night my Belle. Now come over here and give your husband a kiss!" Seth said grinning.. Savannah wasn't too sure about this whole thing about getting married in Vegas while drunk but the man was hot and maybe she was still drunk but she still walked over to the bed and in one swift motion, he pulled her to the bed and gave her a passionate wild kiss.

"Ambrose we'll meet up later.. I am gonna enjoy my honeymoon." Seth said as Ambrose smirked and walked out of the room.

"Listen Belle I know this is a lot to take in right now. But it just feels right. Maybe it's still the booze talking I don't know nor do I care you're my wife now." Seth said kissing her deeply as she didn't hesitate and leaned in to kiss her new husband..


	2. Chapter 2

"You did what?!" Have you lost your damn mind Savannah?!"

"You don't have to yell I can hear you just fine Kenzie!" Savannah said as she pulled her phone away from her ear. While standing on the patio of the hotel as she was over looking Vegas. She was on the phone with her best friend Mackenzie back home in Dallas. Savannah knew the minute the dialed the number that she was gonna get the ass chewing of her life..

"I can't believe you were that careless! Do you even know the man? I mean you're lucky that he didn't kill you or rape you or something!"

"Oh for fuck sakes Kenz! You think I'm that crazy enough to just get with any man like that?!" Besides he's really hot and really sweet!" Savannah said as she looked towards the window to see if he was out of the shower yet.

"Then send me pictures... I mean I just... Don't want this to turn into a Coyote Ugly thing you know where you would rather chew your arm off then wake up to this man! I mean Sav I love you but this.. WOW Married!" Kenzie said as Savannah handpalmed herself.

"Coyote Ugly really? You know how much I hate that stupid chick flick shit!" But fine I will show you pics to shut you up! Pain in my ass." Savannah mumbled as she looked through her pictures the first time since last night her mouth dropped as she blushed fifty shades of red as she found a decent one with her and the guys and sent it to Kenz.

"Which one the two toned haired one?" Kenzie asked looking at the photo. "Oh and that movie isn't that bad!" She said as Savannah shook her head..

"That movie sucked dicks Kenz and yes that's him and I'm surprised you ain't screaming my ears off right now over the blond. I know how much you obsess over that man." Savannah said as she looked at the window again.

"I was getting there oh my godddd! I can't believe you married Seth Rollins! Ok ok! I take back everything I said! So ummm is the blonde single?"

"How am I supposed to know?! I was too busy getting blitzed to even remember what happened last night and I know I married a babe!"

"Damn right! I mean I will admit that! It could have been worse. Alright I have to ask what's next? I mean are you going to stay married or?"

"This morning when I woke up and didn't know where the hell I was at, I was scared shitless because I done did the unthinkable.. But when the blonde one with blue eyes told me I was married! I couldn't believe it but in my heart, it felt right for some odd reason. I can't explain it Kenz.. It's hard to explain right now." Savannah said looking towards the distance past the Vegas buildings.

"Sav I love you, you know I do but when you get drunk sometimes, your judgement goes out the window. You think you're ordering the filet mignon but you ended up with a TV dinner! You did good babe for real with Seth though.. He's hot!" Kenzie said as Savannah shook her head again..

"What if for once in my damn life I want the tv dinner? What if I want to take a chance and if I fall hard on my ass, I'll just get back up dust myself off and try again? You know me wanting that damn stupid happily ever after thing." God I sound like those stupid chick flicks you torture me with woman!" Savannah said as she wiped a tear away from her face.

"Seth is if you think he's your filet mignon and if he is who you want then go for it! I know I know I just did a 180 but if he makes you happy then fuck it get your happy ending Sav." Kenzie said as Savannah looked at the phone for a few minutes then put it back to her ear.

"Thanks babe. There's one thing tho. I know I will never get to see him. That's the bitch about all of this."

"Well you could always start traveling with him and he can come here sometimes. I know his schedule blows but I have a feeling y'all can make it work." I think I need to get on a plane and come and meet the hubby!" Kenzie said with a laugh as Savannah chuckled.

"I'm coming home in a couple of days I know you missed me and I know you want to meeet the blonde but you will just have to wait and see where this goes." Uhhh I gotta go!" Savannah said as she Seth come out of the shower in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist showing off his well toned body as he was walking towards the window where he seen Savannah standing outside..

"Fine but Sav you can't be having all the fun with all three of those hotties!" Kenzie said as she hung up the phone quick as he walked onto the patio standing in front of her.

"Hi my wife!" He said as he kissed her.

"Hi my uh uh hubby?" She said still trying to process it into her mind as she realized he was wearing glasses..

"You wear glasses? She said smiling a little.

"Yes I do! I can't wear them in the ring but I usually need them to see better. I wear them on my days off."

"Damn can you be anymore cuter? You're sweet, hot as hell and you wear glasses?" Wow!"

"So I was thinking about taking my new bride out for a romantic dinner? Or we can stay in?" He whispered moving in for a kiss.

"We can go out. I just don't remember where I put my stuff at that's all." She said as she realized that she was still in his shirt.

"Well I don't think I am that cute but you on the other hand.. You're so damn beautiful. Your stuff right.. Well umm your hotel room maybe? I know we got this last minute you know all out for the honey moon." He said as she looked at him staring for a few minutes..

"Why are you being so nice to me? We just met last night. I'm surprised you not wanting to get this whole thing annuled to be honest." Savannah said as she noticed him putting his hand on the back of his neck as he looked away for a few minutes then back at her..

"Well to be honest I thought about it a lot when I was in the shower and then last night. But you know there is something about you I know it doesn't make sense but I believe things happen for a reason and there is a reason for this. And I'm willing to see where this goes if you are. Are you? I don't want to force to stay married to to me but Savannah there is something about you when I look into your eyes this this just feels right. But if you don't feel the same I get it. We can get this annuled if you like." He said backing away from her.

"No! And go back home to Dallas regretting everything! No! Seth last night was the first time in the my life I have been the happiest in a long time. When blue eyes told me I was married, there was something deep in my heart that just made this feel right. I always wanted to get married a had a chance once but when it never happened, I figured it wasn't for me so I went to nursing school and I take care of elderly people at a nursing home. I know this is crazy and spontaneous but I try to live every moment as if it's my last. And I'm willing to make this work even if it's just you and me who are the only ones that support this in the end. I like ya Seth and you're the first man that I ever been with that told me how they feel and I feel the same way and that means something to me. I know we won't see each other much with our jobs but I'm willing to make this work. Of course I am hell yes I'm down for anything!" She said hugging him from behind laying her head on his shoulder. As he turned around to look at her.

"Yeah? Me too! I will make sure we see each other as often as I can. You can even come on the road with me if you want. Babe this is gonna work!" Seth smiled as he pulled Savannah into him kissing her forehead.

"Mr. and Mrs. Seth and Savannah Rollins." He said as she looked up at him..

"Can we have towels made like that?!" She said giggling.

"Anything you want belle." He laughed as they shared a kiss..

"You're so cute!" She said tugging at the towel when they heard someone banging on the window..

"Get some clothes on!" Roman yelled as Dean was right beside him.. As Seth flipped him off..

"Hellooooo!" Dean yelled as he waved

"Ignore them and they will go away." Seth said as he laughed into a kiss.. When Roman banged the window again..

"We have your stufffff!" He said as they lifted up Savannah's Zebra print suitcase and her leopard print backback.

"Awww you guys shouldn't have!" She said as she noticed they was about to start digging in her stuff

"What you have in here anyway rocks? He said as he and Dean said laughing..

"Hold that thought for later hunnie. I don't want those two go through through my underoos." She said as opened the door shooing the two men away from her stuff..

"Yeah let's see!" Dean said opening one of her bags as she grabbed it away from him..

"Hey that's mine! Don't look at that!" Savannah yelled grabbing the bag from him..

"What the hell is it anyway? Your chick stuff?!" He said laughing..

"No my sex toys!"

"What?! Ewww!" Dean shrieked as he dropped the bag.

"I'm just playing with ya! Like I would bring my toys on a plane.

"Damn woman that was so not cool!" Dean said laughing.

"Hey I'm part of the family now gotta bust y'alls balls somehow." Savannah said smiling.

"Yes of course! Not only did we bring your stuff we wanted to welcome you into the family properly." Roman said

"Right!" Dean agreed.

"What did you have in mind?" Seth said raising a eyebrow..

"Don't worry about that Uce, It's a surprise!"

"I wanna know! Please lush haired man?" Savannah said pleading.

"I wanna know too come on brothers." Seth said

"Nope it's a surprise!" Both Roman and Dean said as they grinned..

"If it involves strippers..." Savannah said shaking her head..

"Damn it we should have gotten strippers!" Dean said laughing..

"Damn! Roman said snapping his fingers as she smacked the both of them..

"Oh haha! So hilarious... I'm gonna take a shower because I stink!"

"Yea you do that was what I smelled?! Dean laughed as Savannah smacked him again..

"Fucker!" Not my fault I was doing things last night apparently." She said as she grabbed some clothes for the day.

"Just go shower! I don't need to know the details!" Dean said as she flipped him off once again..

"Hey that's my wife my details! Seth said as he smacked her ass when she passed by him.. She smiled at the three men as she closed the bathroom door as they heard the shower running..

"So how's married life treatin ya?" Dean asked

"It's amazing! Well at least the last 24 hours!" Seth said smiling big. As he seen Roman's look..

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Roman asked as Seth got up..

"I can't believe this! Rome out of everyone you the one who thinks this is a mistake? Well it's not! We're going to give this a shot! Yea we just met and got married in a quicky wedding ceremony. But we are gonna make this work! I would hope that my brothers would except this." Seth said as he looked at the two men..

"I think it's great! Umm does she have a friend?" Dean asked

"If she really makes you truly happy who am I to doubt that.. I will be happy for you as well. Believe that." Roman said

"Good and she does!" Seth said smiling..

"Really Dean?" Roman said

"What man?"

"Give this time first then be the little horn dog we all know with her friend ok uce?" Roman said

"Give "this" time? Dude she's my wife! She's not going anywhere and neither am I! I can't explain it but this is right alright!" Seth said as Roman had his hands up..

"Alright."

"Well I am happy for Rollins so yeah about that friend?... He said as they seen Charla come out of the bathroom..

"Yes I got a friend you will see her soon enough. Here's your shirt back." She said handing Seth back his glmr kills shirt as she looked at Roman. Then went back to the bathroom. Closing the door..

"Way to go asshole! She clearly heard you!" Seth said annoyed with Roman..

"I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yea well she's clearly annoyed so you better make damn sure you apologize get me! She's a part of this family now got it! She's my wife and that is not changing anytime soon so deal with it! And Ambrose when you meet her friend just don't tap it and that's it! That's drama no one needs got it!" He yelled at the two men.

"Yea we got it." They both said.

"Wow married and he's already whipped! Just kidding bro I like this new side of you." Dean said

"Good because if she leaves me because of what you said I will never forgive you for that!"

"I know."

"Good."

"I'm with him, he's with me and I'm hungry so if y'all don't mind can someone tell me the surprise!" Savannah said with her hand on her hips..

"Yea what is this surprise? You look so good babe." Seth said whispering into her ear..

"We're taking you two newlyweds out for dinner. Because I have some apologizing to do.

"Don't worry bout it, you won't be the first nor the last to say things about this." It's me and him that has to deal with this." It's me and him against the world."

"We are in this together babe you and me! Screw all the haters!" Seth said pulling her into a kiss..

"See Uce they are in love look um. Hell if it can happen to Rollins there's hope for the rest of us!" Dean said laughing

"There's hope for us all then." Roman said as the two men watched the newlyweds kiss..


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took forever to update.. I was busy with Unthinkable, bullshit with my job, My laptop running slow as hell having to reset old betsy for one last rodeo. Plus having a bit of writers block for this story. But I'm back and I hope y'all like it!**

**Anyone who works in the medical profession can totally understand the dedication, the willpower, the patience to do it everyday. It's hard to see anyone pass on in this life especially one you was close to.**

**This chapter in memory of one of my favorite residents who passed away in March.. I miss him like crazy especially when I work on night shift. The memories will be there always.. **

**Spelling I tried..**

**I will update more often as I can..**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Also for the name change it's a dedication to one of my favorite youtube shows. Grims Toy Show.. It's a hilarious you tube show if y'all want to check it out! Heel Wife is awesome that's where I came up with the name.. **

**Xoxo! RHW**

* * *

A month later..

It was a long night for Savannah. She was working the 3 to 11 shift and she was doing vitals for a resident who was under hospice care. Sitting in the room listening to the breathing machine going. She loved her little residents. Some of them were the sweetest people around. Some would give and raise hell all the time. But there was that select few that touched her heart. That made a impact on her life in some way. Mr. Luke was one of those who had his good days where he could carry a conversation for hours and give drawings to all the employees the other residents. He loved to draw, color pictures. That was his thing. Savannah had about 20 drawings he done for her. Hanging up at the nurses station or on her refrigator at her house. Luke was one of those type of people where you can laugh with, yet when he was angry you stayed out of the way. For the past month his health was deterating. He had pancreatic cancer and was in the final stages of it. Being in this line of work no matter if you was a nurse, a CNA, a housekeeper, a laundry worker whatever your job title was in any nursing home facility. The residents always had a effect on you. Good or bad. Tonight was one of those nights for Savannah. As she was sitting in Mr. Luke's room trying to make him as comfortable as he could be as two CNA's came in to do their rounds. As they looked as Savannah who was doing her report on him.

"Hey Savannah how's he doing?" The tall aid named Tonya asked her as she looked up at her.

"It's just a matter of time. Dr. Schultz said it could either be tonight or tomorrow." She said softly as she looked down at Luke as his breathing was getting slower with every breath.

"Damn." Was all Tonya said as she checked to see if he needed to be changed. As Savannah looked at the breathing machine as the water from it was dripping slowly. As the aids left the room and closed the door softly behind them when Savannah felt someone touch her hand as she looked to see Luke trying to speak to her.

"Miss Savannah."

"Yes Mr. Luke what do you need?" Savannah said as she came closer to him as he was barely whispering.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I want you to remember something ok." He said in between breaths. "It's no problem Mr. Luke it's my job and what's that?" She said as she could see the life in his eyes slowly slipping as he took another ragged breath.

"The little things in life, they're meant to happen. Never take anything for granted."

"Yes sir." She said trying to keep her composure as she watched him take another breath slowly.

"I'm ready to see my wife. I'm ready to see my Mary again."

"I know Mr. Luke and she's ready to see you again too." She said softly as she looked at the tv for a few minutes to see WWE Raw on. Seth was talking and she couldn't help but smile for a few minutes as she held on to Luke's hand. Getting lost for a minute as she wished she could hear what he was saying. As the words that Luke just told her were playing in her mind at that moment. Feeling the coldness on her hand as she looked to see Mr Luke passed away. She closed her eyes for a few seconds tears streaming down, as she gently placed his hand on top of his chest as she closed his eyes. He was gone. She slowly got up to turn off the machine. Writing everything down in the book with his name on it. She closed the book as she slowly got up and took one last look at Mr. Luke one last time. Before walking out of the room and closing the door. She went to the nurses station and took a deep breath as she started making calls to the Director of Nurses, the Adminstrator, and Hospice then the funeral home as she seen two aids passing by.

"Can you put a outfit on Mr. Luke for when Restland comes." She said as they went to his room. When she heard the laundry coming up with the basket putting the clothes up for the night. Life was going to go on. Even if a resident passes on. Life was going to go on regardless. As she was doing the final report of Luke, she heard the glass window being tapped. Looking up to see Lizzie the laundry worker tapping on the glass.

"Hey friend Mr. Luke passed away huh?" Lizzie said as Savannah shook her head yes slowly.

"I'm gonna miss him." She said as Savannah agreed with the younger girl. She was a sweet girl who always had a smile on her face and always made Savannah laugh everytime they would talk. Savannah seen Lizzie pull out her phone as she started talking again.

"So friend I'm so jealous of you right now." She said smiling and blushing a little.

"What do you mean Lizzie? Because I'm just doing my job." Savannah said a little confused.

"The fact that I'm friends with Seth Rollins's wife is totally awesome in my book!" She whispered as Savannah's eyes got really big.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"On Twitter! It's all over Twitter. One of my tweeties told me that Rollins was tweeting about how much he misses his wife and she said that his wife was named Savannah. That and there are pics of the two of you together from Vegas! Girlll you was having a good ass time!" Lizzie said as she showed her the comments and the pics on her phone.

"Oh my god! Savannah said as she placed her head down on the table as the other nurse who was working with her that night turned around to look to see what the hell they was talking about.

"Whoa whoa hold up you got married and you didn't tell me! Girl you be a sneaky ho!" The nurse named Trina said as Savannah blushed while Lizzie laughed.

"I'm telling you Trina she married a fine ass man! Take a look!" Lizzie said as she showed her a pic of them. As Trina looked at Savannah and whistled.

"Damnnn he is fine! You lucky bitch! He's a athlete or something?"

"A professional wrestler!" Lizzie said proudly as Savannah shook her head.

"Nicee! What the hell are you still doing this for if you're married to a professional athlete?!"

"Seriously I asked her the same thing earlier! Shoot if I was married to one of those fine ass men, my ass sure as hell wouldn't be doing laundry!" Lizzie said as she giggled.

"I know! I know! But I'm not like that. I like making my own money. I aint not gold digger!" Savannah said writing in the book again as the two girls looked at each other then back at her.

"No one said you was that. We was just saying what we would do that all." You gonna see him again soon? Rock the headboard?!" Trina asked as Lizzie busted out laughing.

"She should shit he's fine as hell!" Lizzie said as Savannah looked at the time.

"Don't ya think it's time for you to carry your ass home Lizzie?" And yes I'm gonna see him soon." Savannah said as she carried on doing her work as Lizzie waved by to them and walked back with the buggie to the back. As Trina started doing her paperwork again when she turned to Savannah.

"You know you don't have to do this forever. If he asks you to travel the world with him you would want to go. I can see it in your eyes that is what you really want to do. Live your life girl get out of here while you have the opportunity." She said as she went back to her work as Savannah couldn't help but wonder if she was right.. Time went by fast as she clocked out and went home. The whole drive home, she couldn't help but wonder what her life would be like if she did take a chance. When she finally turned down the street to her house, she seen a different car in the driveway. It wasn't Kenzie's because she was working late shift at the hospital tonight. Her heart beating fast as she pulls in slowly she reaches underneath the passenger seat as she grabs her bat, along with her purse as she slowly unlocks the door. Peaking her head in bat tightly as she steps in. Whoever the hell it is was gonna meet a bat across his head she thought to her self as she closed the door behind her putting her purse on the table beside it as a sweet smell was enticing her nose as she could see a light shining through the door. Slowly she walked towards the door. Placing her hand on it gently as she opened it slowly to see candles lit and beautiful red roses in a vase. She slowly walked into the kitchen to see something cooking on the stove as she looked around when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. As she raises the bat slowly. When she heard that sweet familiar voice that made her stop

"Surprise my beautiful wife." She heard Seth say as she turned around looking to see if she wasn't hearing things or losing her mind. As she seen him standing there in front of her. In the flesh.

"What the hell?! I just seen you on TV?! How did you know where I lived at? How did you get here?! I was about to knock your ass out!" Savannah said as she placed the bat down against the wall as she hugged Seth tight.

"I am just that good!" He said kissing her softly.

"Sure." She said still hugging him as if it was her last chance. As the tears fell freely.

"I missed you so much sweetheart. I tried calling you but I forgot you had to work tonight. What's wrong?" He asked as he wiped the tears away.

"One of my favorite residents passed away tonight." She said laying her head into his chest.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry." Seth said as he rubbed her back slow and gentle.

"It's so hard. He told me before he passed away to never take life for granted to never take the little things for granted. I don't want to take anything for granted. I don't want to ever take you for granted." She said looking up at him looking into his brown eyes.

"You don't have to leave tonight do you?" She said softly, with vulnerablity in her eyes. As she was playing with his shirt a little.

"I'm off for the next three days! So I'm all yours we have the place to ourselves." He whispered in her ear as she shivered a little.

"Three days? Don't you have your school to do?" She said touching the bottom of his shirt.

"I got someone to cover for me and I kind of kicked your roomate out too! Just for the three days!" He said touching her face softly.

"You kicked Kenzie out?! Where is she gonna go?!" Savannah said panicking a little.

"Savannah don't panic she's fine in a hotel I promise!"

"You sure?"

"Yep Ambrose may or may not be with her! She's fine!" He laughed kissing her softly. As she shook her head tugging at his shirt.

"You two had this planned huh? Thinking that cooking me a late night dinner sneaking into my house when I'm not here and thinking that I'm just gonna strip down butt ass naked at let you have your way with me all because you did that for me!?"

"Yeah that was kind of the plan?" He said shyly. As she touched his face giving him sweet kisses on his cheek.

"I have a better plan. How about we go upstairs and I have my way with you!"

"Well that works too." He said smiling big.

If you dont want to I understand. I mean I was gonna tell you that I wanted to travel the world with you but if you don't want.. " She said backing away from him slowly.

"Stop that would be amazing! To have my wife with me traveling the world. I would like that I really would."

"Good because my feet hurt and Im gonna soak in the tub. A bubble bath in fact!" She said taking off her top and throwing it at him as she walked upstairs. As he smiled watching her go up the stairs.

"Are you just gonna stand there smiling like a horny teenage punk or are you going to come upstairs!?" Because I have toys that can satisify my needs if you don't come up here!" She yelled. As he laughed and went up the stairs to see little strands of her clothing on the floor leading to the bathroom as the water was running. "You have a husband now you know." He said as he opened the door to reveal a naked Savannah in a tub filled with bubbles.

"Yes I have been told I do. And you have a wife who is in a bubble bath all alone." She said looking up at him leaning against the tub.

"Yep I do!" He said taking off his clothes as her eyes were watching every move he was making.

"Clearly I am!" He said smiling as he got in the tub with her as she came closer towards him.

"Remember us against the world sweetheart." She said as she touched his hair with her fingers. He smiled as he kissed her.

"Us against the world." He said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as they made love in the tub. They were newlyweds, two souls. Two souls that were joined together once again. As they were about to embark on the craziest journey of their lives that was waiting for them along the way..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seth woke up to the sound of some booming music passing by. He groaned as he turned on his side to see Savannah sound asleep in his arms. Moving a strand of hair out of her face, smiling as he was thinking to himself how lucky he truly was at that moment. Holding her close to him. Her soft snoring was peaceful in a way as he slowly closed his eyes again as the booming of someone's car was passing by again and a slam of a door as he groaned once again when he heard a banging and the door bell ringing.

"Oh for fuck sakes, who is that at 7 am!?" He said as he kissed Savannah's forehead and put some pajama bottoms on as he went downstairs to see who it was..

"Be cool be cool don't be a dick to whoever it is unless it's a dude then I have to fuck them up. But otherwise be cool Lopez." He thought out loud as he opened the door to see a short voluptuos girl standing there. Her hair as bright red as Eva Marie's but this girl's was a prettier color and it looked like it fit her better. As he seen the look on her face as he was seriously regretting opening the door as the girl was about to scream with delight.

"Holy fuck it's it's it's you!"

"Shhhh! Yes can you be a little bit quieter? And was that your loud music blaring like that at 7 something in the morning?!"

"Ooo someone ain't a morning person at all! Good thing you're adorable I'll let it go this time! Savannah still asleep?"

"Yes she is and who are you again?" Seth asked as he seen the girl chuckle.

"How rude of me, I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzie! I'm Savannah's friend at work pleasure to meet you finally Mr. Rollins!" Lizzie said as she hugged him tight.

"Um nice to meet you too? And please don't call me Mr. Rollins makes me feel old you can call me Colby."

"Good I was going to call you that anyway can I come in?" She said as she made her way in anyway. As Seth looked at her crazy but closed the door anyway as he seen her going up the stairs. When he stopped her.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What ya doing there?!"

"Going upstairs to wake up Sav."

"Uh I don't think so she had a rough night so we don't we just let her sleep."

"Oh is that what it's called now? A "rough night"?"

"That is none of your business what I do with my wife little girl!" Seth said as he seen Lizzie laughing at that statement.

"Little girl? I have you know I'm a grown ass woman, in fact I'm older than you! Boop!" She said tapping his nose.

"Bullshit you're older than me. I'm 28! You must be what 24? 25?"

"I wish! I just turned 30 a few months ago son! I just have this really adorable face which throws a lot of people off when I tell them my age." She shrugged.

"Damn you look good for your age seriously I would have never guessed you was 30!"

"Thank you! Sooo where's your homie Ambrose at?" Lizzie said as she got off the last step and went into the kitchen as Seth followed her.

"At the Hilton with a friend.."

"A friend huh? And before you start trippin I come here all the time. Me and Sav are best friends you know. Coffee?" Lizzie said as she was looking in the cabinet for some cups while making some coffee.

"I wasn't going to start trippin. I'm a pretty cool dude. And yes please." He said as she seen the roses on the table.

"Awww that's sweet you bought her roses! She never had anyone do that for her before to be honest." As Seth looked at her.

"You're kidding? Never?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding? I don't know how you like your coffee so here." Lizzie said handing him the coffee as he thanked her.. Taking what she just said in.

"You hungry? I can make some mean chocolate chip pancakes!" Lizzie said as she started getting the stuff to make some as she seen his eyes get wide like a child she laughed as she started cooking.

"So how long have you and Belle been friends?" He asked while putting some creamer in his coffee.

"About a few years. We met when I was in a dark point in my life. She stopped me from doing something stupid let's just say." Lizzie said having her back turned from him.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said as he seen her take a deep breath while making the pancakes.

"It's alright Colby, I mean people go through shit. I just take it differently than the normal person. I guess you can say. How many pancakes you want?"

"About like 4 or 5. People take things different. Depending on the person." He said as she looked at him.

"Not for someone who has bipolar." Lizzie said handing him his plate of pancakes and getting the syrup out of the fridge. As she was handing it to him, she noticed that look of sympathy in his eyes.

"It's ok Colby, I been having it since I was little. I knew there was something wrong with me even then. I mean one minute I would be happy then the next minute I would just cry and hit myself. It got worse when I was in my teens. Especially when I lived with my father. I was medicated and everything, he didn't believe that I was bipolar. He's a prick that's why I live in a another state far away from him. I haven't talked to him in almost a few years.. The last time I went to visit him let's just say it didn't go well. When I came back to Dallas, I was in so much pain, I just wanted to to." She said holding back her tears as she was playing with her pancake. Taking a slow breath she continued.

"I was in that dark place and that's when I met Savannah. She never judged me. We became friends that day. She helped me in so many ways that I always try to repay her back with friendship, kindness and love. She has the biggest heart. Would give someone the clothes off her back. One of the best damn nurses in that crazy ass nursing home we work at. I personally I'm so happy that she found someone who is her soulmate." I mean she married my hero!" She said smiling a little.

"I I'm you hero? I'm just a small town Iowa boy living his dream." Seth said as he looked up at her.

"Yes you are. You overcame so many things to finally get to the top. Hell I was the only one who supported you when you went with the authority. And speaking of I tweeted you a while back and you ignored me. I was gonna smack you upside that pretty little two toned head of yours but now that I'm standing here talking to you in person. I see a genuine person. So I won't pop you for now. But I will say this if you break her heart, I will fuck you up. I have faith in you two so don't prove me wrong."

"Thank you. You're the first person who has faith in us. You're a sweet woman Lizzie don't let anyone tell you anything different. I for one I'm glad you're still here. Because I wouldn't have met such a amazing person." He said getting up as she hugged him tight.

"I think we're going to be the best of friends!" She said as she wiped her tears away.

"I think so too Lizzie. I think so too." when they heard the door knocking.

"I'll get that, you go and spend time with your wife." She said as she smiled at him as he walked out of the kitchen turning to her again as she was picking up the plates before answering the door.

"Lizzie?"

"Yea?"

"I hope you have someone in your life because if not I know some friends who would love to have you in their lives."

"I do actually." She said winking at him as he went upstairs to Savannah's bedroom. He slowly crawled into the bed wrapping his arms around her as she stirred a little.

"You're a amazing woman Belle and I'm proud to have you as my wife." He whispered as she turned over slowly opening her eyes looking at him.

"I try to be. I try to be. Thank you for being my husband." She said as they shared a long and deep passionate kiss when they heard a loud bang. Both jumping up and going to see what it was. When they reached the bottom stair they seen Dean and Lizzie staring at each other for the longest time.

"What the hell was that loud banging?!" Seth asked as Savannah seen Mckenzie on the floor holding her face. And Lizzie's hand bleeding

"Kenzie! Oh my god what the hell happened?!" Savannah said trying to help her up.

"Why don't you ask the psycho bitch over there?! I come back to get something and I see this in our kitchen!"

"I'm not a this I do have a name you bitch! And you should tell them why I punched your face in!" Lizzie said as Dean still didn't move or say anything.

"Because you're crazy!" Kenzie said as Lizzie looked at her. While Seth went to get a damn towel and some ice for Lizzie's hand.

"I'm not crazy you're just a slut!" She said as she was about to attack her when Seth and Dean had her and Savannah had Kenzie.

"Both of y'all stop! What the hell is going on and someone better start talking and I mean NOW!" Savannah said still holding on to Kenzie. While the guys still had Lizzie.

"You tell her she better keep her slutty hands away from my ex husband or I will finish kicking her ass!" Lizzie said as everyone got quiet and looked at her

"Say what?!"

"Y'all heard me. Dean's my ex husband..."

* * *

** More updates coming in the next few days.. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this ff! Means the world to me! Xoxoxo! **

**Xoxo! RHW**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know the last chapter was a Huge Ass Twist.. Been getting some dms about it so I had to update.**

**Shout outs to Love Ambrose 08, Chelle Lew, and Flowers N Freaks for commenting! :D**

**Comments are very much appreciated and welcomed! I don't except smart ass ones or the hateful ones because I do work hard on all my fanfics.. I mean any problems or any questions feel free to leave me a dm.. Thanks dolls! :D  
**

**Update will be coming Wednesday night.. **

**If y'all like feel free to read my other two ffs. A Sure Thing and Unthinkable. (Even though I totally fucked up with unthinkable y'all don't have to read that one)**

**Thanks for reading sending me dms, comments and etc. Makes me feel good and loved! :D**

**xoxo! RHW**

* * *

Chapter 5

"You're ass is lying because he didn't mention he had a wife last night!" Kenzie said as Savannah placed two fingers on her nose..

"Why would I lie about something like that bitch because the last time I checked you was out on those streets getting a hit!"

"Wait what?" Seth said trying to understand but was getting more confused.. As Dean was still standing there not saying a word.

"You don't fucking know me bitch I have a job and a house! Why would I go on the streets to get a hit when its you who looks like a pot head!" Kenzie said as Lizzie got in her face.

"Like you said to me and I'm gonna tell you right the fuck now I will piss in a mother fucking cup and I'll be clean. YOU on the other hand will be dirty is that why you lost your license the other day?!" The only thing I take is my Amoxapine for my bipolar disorder and my paxel for my depression." You take everything on the streets! Legal too!" I still had my job till I quit this morning!" So talk your shit somewhere else bitch!"

"Oh really because you wasn't that good of a laundry worker any way it was past due time you left! And I didn't lose my fucking license, I gave my two weeks bitch!"

"Oh yea then why did I hear from Trina that you failed the drug test after one of the residents complained about you! And another thing, I know you don't believe me I didn't expect you to because you a messy ho. But Savannah knows about my ex husband!" Lizzie said as everyone looked at her.

"Wait you knew about this babe?" Seth asked her.

"Well I knew she was married to a guy named Jon. I didn't think it was him! You're the fucking reason she stopped taking her medication for almost 6 months?! Did you not realize she took it hard after you two got divorced?!" Savannah said looking at Dean..

"It wasn't my choice." Was all he said as Seth, Savannah looked at him. Then looked at Lizzie.

"No it wasn't.. It was mine." I was off my medication, and I didn't want you to lose everything you worked hard for because of me and my fucked up head. I didn't want people to know that you was married to a psycho." Lizzie said softly.

"Well you are psycho."

"Kenzie! Really?" Savannah said to her.

"What?! Don't tell me you feel sorry for this!"

"I told you I wasn't a this! I do have a fucking name!" Lizzie said getting her fist balled up.

"Yea its called Mrs. Jeckal and Hyde!" She said as Lizzie jumped on her and they started fighting as everyone pulled them off of each other..

"You two stop it or I will have to beat both of your asses!" And YOU Ambrose sit your ass down right there because I'm about to beat your ass!" Savannah said to him as Dean sat down..

"I can't believe this shit right now. You gonna believe her?!" Kenzie said as Savannah turned to face her.

"Yea I fucking should because you have stolen from me in the past few months! You better be fucking glad I don't press charges on you. We was the best of friends Kenz. But you changed ever since I came back home. I wanted to think it was because of work that had you so crazy. But when I started having money come up missing I didn't think anything of it.. But when my grandfather's wedding band was gone. That was the only fucking thing I had left of him. The only thing and you pawned it off at the pawn shop down the road. I went to get it back but the owner said it was gone. Money can be replaced. But that can never be replaced. I know I have a big heart, and I see the good in everyone and I wanted with everything in me to give you a second chance. But now I don't want to. I'm tired of denying things that people were telling me about you at work, on the street. I would take up for you. HELL I even tried to hook you up with Ambrose here. I loved you like a sister. I still love you like a sister, that will never change. You need help. More than I can try to give you. Before it's too late. Please.." Savannah said as she had tears in her eyes as she seen the look in Kenzie's eyes. It wasn't the same person she was best friends with. A different person was sitting in front of her now.. A former ghost of a person that she had come to know.. As painful as it was seeing her friend like this, it was more painful deep in her heart. When she seen Kenzie slowly get up and walk out the door. Savannah stared at the door for a few minutes. Closing her eyes, taking several deep breaths as the pain of losing someone close to her was sneaking in as she felt Seth pulling her close to him hugging her tight..

"Babe I."

"Don't. Just don't please. Not right now." She said as she looked straight at Ambrose.

"You. I'm sorry that I even did that to you because for one you're one awesome dude but seriously why the FUCK did you not tell anyone that you was married before?!"

"Yea seriously I mean does Ro even know?!" Seth asked..

"No."

"No? Is this why you're a man whore Ambrose? I had to look you up and I have read the stories online. Especially with that blonde. I forget her name but she looks like she's fucking insane." I don't understand why? Please just get me to understand Dean please?" Savannah said as he looked up at her.

"I went looking for Lizzie when she left. I did. I looked everywhere for her. It was like a part of me was gone. That was when I drank more. And yes I became a man whore more. I felt like I fucked shit up with her. I still feel like that." He said looking at Lizzie for the longest time as she looked at him.

"Well you two need to do something to fix this. If you two still have feelings for each other there is a lot and I mean a lot of shit that the both of you need to work on first." Now I'm getting the hell out of Dallas. I'm traveling the world with my husband. You can come if you like Lizzie so you two can work this out. It's up to you. But I'm telling you right now. I have enough of shit to deal with and I will not get in the way whatever fate has in store for you two.. I love you to death Lizzie and I don't want to see you go back to that place you was before. So take time to think about what you want to do and that goes for you as well Jon.." Savannah said as she sat down on her couch. As she seen the two of them nodding in agreeance with her. As she looked at Seth.

"What you say Lizzie bear you wanna travel the world with me?" Dean asked as Lizzie looked up at him.

"If you want to be with a crazy girl like me?"

"Hell I'm crazy too why the fuck not!" He said as she hugged him tight. As the memories between the two of them were flooding back.

"I missed you." She whispered as he held her tight.

"I missed you too Lizzie." I missed you too. How about we leave these two alone and me and you go get something to eat?"

"I would like that." She said as she took one last look at Seth and Savannah as they walked out of the house together leaving Seth and Savannah alone. Seth watched as Savannah slowly got up and went into the kitchen, as he followed behind her.

"Crazy morning huh?"

"Belle."

"I know you don't have to tell me Colby. I already know. It just hurts right now. I need to get the hell out of here." She said as she started tearing up as he opened his arms up to her as she hugged him as tight as she could, her fears, pain, and everything in between getting the best of her as she let the tears go freely. No words were said between the two of them for the longest time.. Staring at everything around her.

"Colby?"

"Yea babe?"

"Don't let me go. Please. Don't let me go."

"Never babe. I will never let you go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so damn long to update.. I was working a lot so whenever I would get off of work I was always too tired. **

**That and I had writers block for the longest time.. It totally sucked.. Gonna try to update more frequently.. **

**SO to: Pinay Princesa, Chelle Lew, Mrs. Niall Horan 1414, FlowersNFreaks, DarkHeartedSerena, and Martham 73. Y'all are great thanks for commenting! :D**

**Will be updating the other two tomorrow and Sunday before I go back to work. Was on vacation this week.. **

**Going to my first concert next month.. Whitesnake.. One of my favorite bands from the 80s I'm not old! Haha!**

**Feel free to check out my Dean oneshot its Called A Champion on Bourbon Streeet. **

**More coming soon! If the chapter isnt up to par Im sorry. Im trying to get back into the swing of things...  
**

**xoxoxo! RHW**

* * *

**A week later...**

"Are you going to tell her dude?" Dean said as they were on their way to the next city for a house show.. This whole new experience for the superstar, traveling the world with his new wife. There would be many of questions from the other superstars and divas. But he was going to deal with that when the time came. Right now he was trying to figure out how he was going to tell Savannah about his past relationships including that infamous indecent exposure that almost cost him everything he worked hard for..

"I will tell her."

"When because all Savannah has to do is go on Google and search." Dean said as he was taking a sip of his coffee.

"You have room to talk dude!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh I don't know that whole YOU WAS MARRIED AND DIDN'T TELL ANYONE! Does Joe even know?!" Seth said a little too loud.

"You know when you get excited or pissed off you squeak." Dean chuckled as he seen the look on Seth's face..

"I do not squeak! And you're ignoring the question. Why you didn't tell me?! I'm your brother! We're best friends!" Seth said as Dean looked out the window again.

"What was I supposed to say. Hey I was married at one time but my wife left me!?" You and Joe wouldn't have believed me anyway."

"No not at first because you have this rep of being the titty master and all those fan girls falling at your feet and Renee.." Seth said as Dean turned his head giving him a glare..

"Don't mention that bitch's name to me!" He said tapping his shoulder..

"Does Lizzie know about that?"

"Does Savannah know about Zebra?!"

"It's Zarha! And that was nothing more than a rebound after Leigha dude!"

"It sure didn't seem like it because your ass was brought her to Black and Brave a lot! At least I was trying to stay away from crazy bitch, but crazy bitch would post pictures on Instagram or someone would mention me and her and she would eat that shit up!" But she moved on and left me alone.. Your side chick didn't get the damn point for the longest time!" Dean said as he took a long frustrated breath..

"Well that was my fault in a lot of ways. I will admit I led her on. I fucked up with a lot of things in my life I will admit that. I didn't realize it until she went back to her ex fiancee and left me high and dry! That was Karma biting me in the ass for fucking shit up with Leigha I know it was!" Seth said as he stared off into the distance..

"Look I know what those two did to you fucked you up. You don't want to admit that even though you just did. But I know that fucked you up.. You was unhappy with Leigha, you felt the relationship going nowhere and you had to find a way out.. I get that, I understand that. But you're married now, and from personal experience divorce is too damn expensive and you're heart really never heals after a divorce. I know I should have fought for my marriage. I know I should have told you and Joe. But I'm the type to deal with my own shit my own way. I'm just saying you need to tell your wife. She needs to hear your side of what happened." Dean said as the younger man looked him..

"You giving me sound advice? You the Lunatic Fringe? Who the hell are you and what happened to Dean Ambrose?!" Seth asked as Dean laughed..

"Who are you and what happened to the Sellout Seth Rollins?"

"I became a better man. I will tell Savannah. You need to work out your stuff too."

"I know and I will don't you worry about that. So you ready for me to kick your ass at this house show tonight?" Dean said.

"Please I'm the future and I'm going to kick your ass again!" Seth said..

At the house show backstage in the locker room...

"Rollins!" Since when did you get married?!" Randy said as Seth stopped what he was doing and looked at him.

"Well hello to you too Orton."

"You married that side chick?!"

"Hell no. I married a nice southern girl." Seth said smiling.

"That's great Boss! Jamie said as he patted his back. "I wonder how long it will last till you get "Lonely" and text the next fangirl on instagram or text another nudie pic to one of the NXT girls." Randy said chuckling.

"Randy come on dude." Fandango said.

"What Curt, it's true I mean he was engaged to Leigha not even a year and he cheated on her. What makes this any different? Does this girl know about the crazy ass schedule we have and the fact that y'all might not get to see each other?!"

"Yes she understands what this life consists of and I'm so fucking glad that you just know all about my life! That was the past and I'm a changed man! She's different there's something about her that I can't even explain but I'm going to show you, and everyone else in this damn locker room, this company hell the whole world if I have to that I'm going to make this work!"

"I'm just saying man. We're in the spotlight you think she will be tough enough to handle it. If you feel that you can make this work then don't let me stop ya dude take it from experience, it's hard to make a marriage work and last especially when you're a professional athlete and you have fans, fangirls, ring rats who want to give you a good time. But if you think y'all can handle it go for it!" Randy said as Seth looked at him unsure if he wanted to believe his sincerity or not.

"I didn't expect this from you. I expected this from Ambrose he looks like the type to do that have a quicky drunken wedding." Randy said as he started laughing.

"I think he's did dude, because he's with some redhead by catering." Fandango said as he started taping up his wrists.

"WHAT?!" Ambrose got married too? When's she due?" Randy said laughing.

"She's not pregnant not that I know of." Seth said as he couldn't help but laugh.

"You didn't see my wife with them huh Curt? She's got brownish auburn hair she's short has a accent?" Seth asked.

"I think I have if my old lady hasn't talked her poor head off. You know how Mattie gets when she see's new people." Fandango said as they laughed as they finished getting ready.. After that the guys walked to hair and makeup where they heard some music playing as they seen Savannah sitting in the chair laughing and enjoying the music as they seen a woman with bright red hair wearing a 2Pac tank top as they seen the girls laughing and enjoying the music. As he snuck up behind Savannah kissing her cheek. "Hi baby I take you met Mattie." He whispered as he felt her cheeks get hot from blushing.

"Yes she's really nice and funny. As she turned to see him in his wrestling attire and she couldn't help but blush even more. As he took her hand and they walked towards the curtain.

"Where are we going? She said giggling a little.

"I wanna show you something." He said as he took Savannah to the arena where the WWE crew was setting up for the show.

"This is where all the magic happens." He said as Savannah was in awe.

"This is amazing! As they both took a seat at the bottom of the ramp as he took a few deep breaths..

"I'm sure you heard a lot of things about me and my past relationships. I want to be honest with you about everything. I wasn't the best fiancee to my ex. We was together for a long time and I cheated on her. I deserve those pictures being out on Twitter like that. I was so ashamed so angry, I was this young kid from Iowa who was living the dream. I didn't expect to find love again until you came into my life. There's something about you that I can't explain. You want me to be a better man. I want to share my whole life with you and embark on what life brings. I don't want to mess this up. That is my biggest fear is to make you unhappy. I love you Savannah and Im giving my heart to you." He admitted as she looked at him. He was showing a vulernablity for the first time in his life. And she was seeing it as she slowly took his hand into hers. "Thank you for being honest with me. I was at one time engaged. I was young and stupid and I thought I was in love. But we wanted different things in our lives so we went our seperate ways. I know how it feels to be lonely, hurt, angry and all of that. This is all new to me being married especially to a famous athlete but I'm willing to buckle up and enjoy the ride along the way. I love you Colby and I'm scared I'm going to mess this up too but if we take it one day at a time, I think we can prove everyone wrong and make it." She said as she placed her hands on his face as they shared a passionate kiss.. Unsure of what lied ahead for them but willing to take it by force. Together as one united as husband and wife. They was going to show the world who they were what they was going to be..

One day at a time..


	7. UPDATE

** UPDATE...**

Hi! It's been a year since I updated. I decided to take a break from writing due to the fact that I was working a hell of a lot more because a coworker was taking off all the time and I couldn't get a decent enough break.. I was working 16 hours shifts a lot and I would come home just exhausted. I'm the type I usually hold my tongue for a certain amount of time till I just can't take it anymore and I just speak my peace... That was what happened and for me speaking my peace I lost my job.. Nine years of just busting my ass and all I got was my termination papers and a bye.. The worst f u any employee could ever get from their employer. That and my old laptop decided to die and I got me a new one last December.. Since I have time on my hands I will be updating all my fanfics.. Since I remembered my stuff to log in here.. (Took a piece of paper I found on my entertainment center like a hour ago that had all of my stuff on it.) Don't think I forgot about y'all I didn't life just got in the way and kicked my ass for a good minute.. Isn't that what life does tho?  
Try to knock you down on your ass and you just dust yourself off and start over anew.. Which hopefully I can start anew pretty soon..

Updates will be more often.. Like every other day or if a idea comes to me every day but most likely every other day

New fanfic up called Show the World please take a read..

Thank you for being patient with me..

xoxoxo RHW


End file.
